Olivia and Brian's Mixtape
by xoxoBensidyxoxo
Summary: Olivia has something to learn about Brian. What is it? Bensidy one-shot. If you like country music, you'll love this!


**Thank you to Rachel, for beta-ing this for me! **

* * *

"Right about there." said Liv. The new roomates had just one more item to hang on the wall, and it was Brian's Longhorn Skull from a Texas trip a few years ago. In those days, after he left the Special Victims Unit, he stayed in Texas for a few years and really got into the country lifestyle. The music, the girls, the farms, the hunting, the bars, and he even got a longhorn skull tattooed on his left shoulder. Olivia had no idea about the whole Texas phase, but Brian wanted to tell her the back-story behind the Longhorn decoration.

Even though Olivia was kind of disappointed at the way it looked in the apartment, it was a piece of him that he loved, so she loved it just as much.

"Oh no, that's not right. Umm, move it a little more to the left, Bri."

"This is the last time I'm going to move it, Liv. My arms are killing me!" whined Brian.

"Yeah right there! Perfect!" Olivia ran up to Brian and jumped into his arms. He picked her up by her butt so her head was above his. "We are now officially moved in," Olivia smiled and kissed Brian on the lips. After a few minutes she jumped out of his arms and threw her hands in the air.

"Well, what are we supposed to do now? Oh, we should go get your CDs from the car babe! You told me you wanted me to listen to your new favorite songs!"

Olivia excitedly grabbed Brian's hand and brought him out into the hallway outside the door of their apartment when Brian stopped her.

"Liv, slow down. We live together now babe; we have all the time in the world! But right now, let's just enjoy ourselves okay?" She nodded with a grin and Brian kissed her hand after she hit the elevator button.

*ding, ding, ding*

Olivia and Brian had twelve floors until they reached the ground floor, so Brian decided that he start telling Liv about his Country phase so she wouldn't be surprised at the music they would be listening to in a while.

" So Liv, remember about 14 years ago when I left SVU?"

"Of course I do babe, it was kind of upsetting for me even if I didn't show it, but why?"

"Well, after I left, all I could think about was you, and this big city where YOU were trapped in alone without my protection. But since you rejected us having any further relationship, I decided to leave the city for a few years to get you off my mind."

"What? Really? Where did you go?"

"I went to Texas; my Granddaddy's friend was going to let me stay at his house in Amarillo."

*ding ding* _5th floor_

"So to cut to the chase, that's why I have the Longhorn tattoo and the wall decoration, but I wanted to tell you this now because the music in the car is country music and it is WONDERFUL and I really hope you give it a chance."

"Bri? Seriously me and country music?" she started cracking up.

*ding ding* _the elevator_ _stops_ _and_ _the_ _door_ _opens_

"Yaaa seriously" Brian said in a sexy low country accent, and intertwined his fingers in hers as they walked out of the elevator to the parking garage outside of the lobby.

As they walked towards the black, two door, Jeep Wrangler, Olivia grabbed the keys out of Brian's hand and ran towards the car while Brain chased her. He caught up to her on the passenger side door and started tickling her so he could get his keys back, but he really needed to just hear her laugh because she was always so serious.

"BRI STOOOP you're killin- hahahahha- stoopp-hahahahaha- I'll give you your keys here!" Olivia gave him his keys out of breath.

"Well thank you darling" he pecked her lips as he unlocked the passenger side door and opened it and pushed her in.

He didn't want her to move out of his sight so he leaned in the car, with Olivia underneath him. She had to lay back on the seat in the passenger chair so he could reach into the console on the driver side to get the Country Mix tape he made for her. Once he grabbed it, he didn't get up, he just stared down and looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Have I ever told you how gorgeous your eyes are when you smile?" and kissed her passionately.

"Yes Bri, you've told me that about a gazillion times" she whispered on his lips with her eyes still closed.

"Let's get back upstairs so you can listen to THE WORLDS GREATEST MUSIC," Brian started speed walking ahead of Olivia.

"Excuse me Sir, but I thought you said we were taking it slow because_ we have ALL the time in the world_?"

"Nope, not when it comes to country music!" and he raced her to the elevator.

_In the apartment_

Olivia walked out of her new bedroom with a change of yoga pants and an NYPD tank top. She walked into the kitchen to grab two beers from the fridge and saw Brian playing around with the new stereo.

When she popped the caps off the bottles her heard a strange and unfamiliar tune of a guitar.

"There we are," Brian smiled "This is one of my favorite Tim McGraw songs," as Liv handed him a beer.

The couple sat on the couch pretzel legged and heads bobbing up and down as they listened to _I Like It, I Love It._

The next song got Liv off her feet and she walked to the door and dimmed the lights when she heard the lyrics "_Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low__"_and she grabbed Brain off the couch and they started slow dancing to Why Don't We Just Dance by Josh Turner.

"Wow I loved that song, his voice is amazing!"

"Yea he's one of my favorite artists! I knew you would love him, his name's Josh Turner."

They danced slowly, and they danced funny, and Brain spun and twirled his lady around when all the upbeat and honky-tonk came on.

After 3 hours of music both of them wiped out on the couch.

"WOW country music is wonderful, " Olivia smiled and sat on the couch.

Brian got a log and started their first fire in the fireplace of their new home.

"I'm glad you liked it hunny," as he flipped on the stereo and started to play One Woman Man by Josh Turner.

"Your my one and only woman Liv, this song was written for me and you." Brian whispered as he kissed her head and laid with her on the couch and nodded off together as the fire crackled and the music faded away.

* * *

Olivia and Brian's Country Mixtape

_I Like It, I Love It~ Tim McGraw_

_Airstream Song ~ Miranda Lambert _

_Beer for my Horses~ Toby Keith _

_Some Beach~ Blake Shelton_

_Don't Talk about him Tina~ Pistol Annies_

_Baby, I Go Crazy~ Josh Turner _

_Indian Outlaw~ Tim McGraw _

_Take a Backroad~ Rodney Atkins_

_Pontoon~ Little Big Town _

_Springsteen~ Eric Church_

_Getting You Home~Chris Young _

_Real Good Man~ Tim McGraw_

_Piece of My Heart~Faith Hill_

_When You Kiss Me~ Shania Twain_

_Southern Girl~ Tim McGraw_

_We Outta be Drinkin~Sheryl Crow _

_Wagon Wheel~ Darius Rucker _

_Long Black Train~ Josh Turner _

_Boot Scootin' Boogie~ Brooks and Dunn_

_1994~ Jason Aldean_

_I Want Crazy~ Hunter Hayes _

_Unhappily Married~Pistol Annies _

_Hillbilly Bone~ Blake Shelton_

_Dirtroad Anthem~Jason Aldean_

_I Run To You~ Lady Antebellum_

_God Gave me You~Blake Shelton_

_Good Directions~ Billy Currington_

_Whose Bed Have Your Boots been Under~ Shania Twain _

_Storm Warning~ Hunter Hayes_

_I Wouldn't Be a Man~Josh Turner_

_One Woman Man~ Josh Turner_


End file.
